bioniclereviewsfandomcom-20200214-history
Metus Reviews
Rate Metus from 1 to 5. 1: I love it! 2: It's a good set. 3: It's fair, but nothing special. 4: Not that great of a set. 5: It's terrible! Review 1 By:Andrew1219 Is he worth $7.00. Well why not read the review? ]] Pros # New and cool helmet # New Heads # More Nuva feet # Cool snow flake shield thing # New Hands # Blue Body! Cons # Av-Toran Build again # Last years packaging # 90 degree angled limbs # $7.00 Conclusion I'd buy him if I were you. He is a 8/10 ,and worth the price. I wonder if they stopped using those 2 big plastic pieces to seal the box , the price would go down a dollar ,or two. Review 2 By Good *Awesome helmet! *Lots of recoloured parts! *Icicle shield = COOL! Bad *Bit small *Legs don't bend! :-[ Sum up In summary, Metus is quite a good set! You should get him! After Raanu, he's probably my second favourite Agori! 8/10 Review 3 Brought to you by:Gallon Milk Got Milk? Cool *Helmet *Sheild *Box *Good Price *Nicely colored Parts Bad None that I can think of. Conclusion 10/10. Good set. Buy him! Review 4 By Pros *Lots of new pieces, shows change. *New, imagionative sheild that actually goes well as a tool, his color scheme and size. Cons *Helmet: Doesn't cover much of his face, doesn't actually do what a helmet is for. *Same blade... All the other 2009 characters have new/recolored tools to actually match their color scheme. Metus is the odd one out. *Bit small: only has the 90degree limbs and the hunch back torso. Summary In summary, Metus is a big story element. He has lots of appearances and that builds up a big reputation to live up to. I am, for the first time, not really sure whether or not he lives up to that. 8/10 Review 5 By - Pros *The shield. *Head is pretty cool. Cons *Helmet: Why doesn't it cover his full face. *Sword is kinda normal. *Hunchback. *Can't bend his legs. Overall 4.5/10 Wasn't a very good set, though the shield rocks. Review 6 My first Review!--Bara Magnahttp://www.wikia.com/skins/common/progress-wheel.gif(The Bionicle Wiki Admin) 00:04, September 30, 2010 (UTC) Pros *SHIELD!!! Great for MOCing. *Helmet, also good for MOCs. *Blue Body Cons *In The Legend Reborn, Metus's legs could bend!!!! LEGO... *Sword: Overused, Solek, 20 on the Skopio, like in every vehicle set *No bottom handle to sword poking out (I wish Lego would do that) Comments Overall, Metus is fun and good for MOCing, but the non-bendable arms ruin the whole thing. 7/10 Review 7 This one's by Collector1! Pros *Like the helmet. *Parts for MOCing. Cons *Nothing special. *A bit of a fail. Overall 4/10 Review 8 By: -''[[User:WaterLord|'Water']][[User talk:WaterLord|'Lord']] '' 20:43, January 4, 2011 (UTC) Pros * Awesome shield * Good helmet design Cons * Weapon is dull * Helmet does not cover his whole face * Too much white and not enought blue * Shoulders are way too high Overall An average set. 7/10 Review 9 By: -''Matoro58'' 12:05, April 25, 2013 Pros *Looks good *Blue torso *Nice shield Cons *Can see all the pieces on the promotional image. Spoils it for everyone!! *Av-matoran style build *Nothing special about the weapon. They should've made it blue!! *Isn't fun building Results 4/10. That goes for all Agori except for Sahmad. They're models should've been more complex!! Category:2009 Sets